


Toby

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a puppy at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Pure, unadulterated fluff. And a puppy.

‘No.’

Sherlock looked up at the sound of John’s voice. He frowned at the tone then quickly tried to recall if he had done anything that would be considered ‘bad’ by John’s standards. Finding no memory of ruined possessions, food or body parts, Sherlock met John’s glare with a blank stare.

‘John.’ He said neutrally, hoping the tone would set John off on a rant which would explain his behaviour.

‘No Sherlock. I refuse. Get rid of it.’ Well that was unhelpful. Sherlock looked down at the black and white puppy in his lap which was looking as confused as he felt, then back at John.

‘No.’ He said, still unaware of what they were fighting about but unwilling to back down. The puppy started to chew on his fingers, he absent mindedly moved the fingers and placed the pillow in reach of the puppy’s mouth instead.

Unfortunately, John picked up on this. ‘Sherlock, the puppy! We’ve not having a pet!’

Understanding dawned on Sherlock. ‘Agreed. I do not want a pet.’

‘Sherlock, what is that thing in your lap?’ John all but growled.

‘Aid for my cases. A keen sense of smell would be of great assistance on some cases.’ The puppy- Toby, the breeder called him and Sherlock could see no reason to change it- wriggled in Sherlock’s lap and Sherlock let him down before he fell off.

John intercepted him before he made it more than a metre, picking him up and holding Toby by the neck at eye level. ‘Sherlock, a dog takes all kind of work! You-’

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he interrupted. ‘You are about to imply that I’ll forget the dog and make you do all the work.’

‘Well, yes. You’ve not got a good track record for looking after things.’

‘I remember you, don’t I?’ Sherlock asked with a slight frown as he tried to recall forgetting John in the recent past. He had forgotten in the beginning but that was during the adjustment period.

John’s glare softened and Toby took his chance to lick John’s nose. John recoiled and the puppy wiggled. ‘It’s-’

‘Toby.’ Sherlock corrected.

‘You named it?’ Sherlock didn’t answer and John continued on after a moment of contemplation. ‘Toby’s going to be a big dog Sherlock, he’s a Border Collie.’

Sherlock tilted his head. ‘Yes, like the ones in your photos. Why do you think I got him?’ John blinked in confusion. ‘And oh yes, he’s toilet trained and Mrs Hudson has agreed for him to stay.’

‘Toilet trained?’ Sherlock nodded at the kitty litter box in the corner. John sighed. ‘Those are for cats.’

‘Toby is as smart as a cat.’ Sherlock replied.

‘And walks?’ Toby started to really wiggle and John was forced to either hold him tighter or put him down. John chose to pull the puppy into a hug like grip which Toby expressed his pleasure at by licking John’s chin then trying to eat his jumper sleeve. A small smile appeared on John’s face.

‘My Irregulars have expressed a desire to walk Toby once he’s bigger.’ Sherlock said, standing up and moving so he was standing in front of John. ‘Though I’m sure he’ll get enough exercise on cases.’

John blinked. ‘You are aware that Border Collies aren’t known for being scent dogs. They’re herders.’

Sherlock considered the ball of fluff in John’s arms. ‘Perhaps an attack dog then.’

‘Toby isn’t becoming an attack dog. You would stick him on Anderson.’ Sherlock just raised an eyebrow at John’s accusation which caused John to laugh. ‘You should have asked.’

‘You would have said no until the dog was here. I simply chose to cut out the hours of arguing from our days.’ Sherlock reached to take Toby from John and smiled when John took a step back.

‘I still should have been asked.’ John said, removing Toby’s teeth from his jumper and letting the puppy chew on his fingers. Sherlock just gave John a blank stare until the man sighed. ‘Ask next time Sherlock.’ He said in a warning tone.

‘You like him.’ Sherlock deduced and nearly growled when he heard the note of delight in his voice. Not that John would notice.

But if the way his smile softened was any indication, John had noticed. ‘He’s a lovely present Sherlock. But ask me next time.’

‘He’s not yours.’ Sherlock said and John’s smile slipped off his face. ‘He’s ours.’

‘Even better.’ And something in Sherlock brightened as John’s smile returned.

********

Toby blinked up at John from his place at the end of Sherlock’s bed. John blinked back. He had come downstairs expecting to see Toby asleep in his basket only to find no sign of the puppy. He had quickly gone to ask Sherlock if he had seen him and found this.

‘You’re supposed to be out here.’ John whispered.

‘Illogical.’ Sherlock muttered. ‘A puppy requires supervision.’

John smiled. ‘Okay, you go back to sleep. I’ll supervise him now.’ Sherlock hummed an agreement and rolled back over.

********

John woke up when something small and furry dropped onto his head. Bewildered, he tried to push it off but a pair of hands grabbed his and held them down.

‘Don’t push Toby off your bed John.’ A deep voice said as the furry ball ball started to lick John’s cheek.

John managed to free his hand just in time to stop Toby licking his eye. ‘Sherlock?’ He asked in a sleepy tone. Toby started to head towards the edge of the bed and John grabbed him as he sat up, hoping to prevent the puppy falling off his bed.

‘Case.’

‘Toby?’

‘The internet informed me this is a common way to wake others in a house containing a canine.’

It took John a moment to process the statement. ‘What, drop the puppy on their face?’

‘Toby was not capable of making the jump onto your bed and only your head was uncovered.’ Sherlock looked defensive.

‘Next time you’re asleep I’m doing the same to you.’

********

Sherlock blinked down at Toby. Toby looked up at him, smiling around the tail he had grasped firmly in his mouth. Behind him, John fell off his chair laughing.

‘You taught him to chase his tail?’ Sherlock asked in a disbelief.

‘Nope. He was doing that by himself. I just helped him catch it.’ The delighted puppy was still looking up at Sherlock, as if to ask what he was supposed to do now he had caught his tail.

‘Let go, you impossible creature.’ Sherlock said before stepping over Toby. Immediately, Toby released his tail to try for Sherlock’s pant legs.

John was all but rolling with laughter now so Sherlock picked Toby up and placed him on John’s chest. John’s hands went up to stop the puppy from falling off even as Toby decided that John’s neck was an appropriate new target for his tongue.

‘Stop! Stop! Stop!’ John said, grabbing at the wriggling puppy and placing him gently on the floor. Then he looked up and saw the look on Sherlock’s face. ‘Sherlock.’ He warned.

He was too late. Sherlock pounced, tickling his flatmate for all he was worth. John tried to roll away but he had to be careful about not hitting Toby who had begun to dance around, barking at his crazy owners.

‘Sherlock!’ He pleaded, before he managed to get a hand on the back of Sherlock’s neck and tickled.

Sherlock collapsed in a wave of laughter. ‘John!’

‘Got you.’ John said with glee. The flatmates eyed another, neither willing to back down, until Toby decided that Sherlock’s curls looked like a chew toy.

He jumped for them, managing to both grab a curl and land on John’s chest. Both men cried out in surprise and Sherlock had to grit his teeth at the pain of having his hair pulled.

‘John, please remove Toby.’

With a breathless smile, John pulled Sherlock’s curl from Toby’s teeth and pulled him into a hug. ‘Now release me.’ John said.

Sherlock grinned.

********

Sherlock sat in his chair and glared. Mycroft sat on the lounge and stared back impassively. Toby sat in John’s chair and didn’t move when John tried to sit there, causing the doctor to pick him up and place him on the floor.

‘You give up chairs Toby, when their owners want to sit in them.’

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. ‘I do not believe that that creature is capable of understanding your statement.’

‘So?’ John asked with a frozen smile.

As Mycroft opened his mouth to reply, Toby wandered over to him and began to sniff at his shoes. ‘Sherlock.’ He warned.

‘He’s toilet trained.’ John reassured. But as he spoke, Sherlock succeeded in silently gaining Toby’s attention. Carefully, Sherlock wriggled his fingers. Toby cocked his head and Sherlock gestured again.

Finally the memory of their earlier training clicked and Toby raised a leg. ‘Sherlock!’ John cried, having seen the exchange but it was too late.

Toby peed right on Mycroft’s shoe, exactly as Sherlock had commanded him to do. Mycroft recoiled in shock and Sherlock quickly called Toby over, lest Mycroft accidently kick the puppy.

‘Sherlock.’ John repeated in an annoyed tone, though Sherlock could hear the note of amusement in it.

So could Mycroft. ‘Sherlock, that was childish.’ Sherlock just smirked at his brother and slipped Toby a treat for a job well done.

John stood up and went into the kitchen, returning with bunch of paper towels. ‘Here you go Mycroft. Sorry about-’

‘Do not bother with apologies, John. I am aware you do not mean it.’ Mycroft removed his shoe with an angry huff, and began to wipe his sock. He placed his shoe in front of him.

Sherlock saw his chance. ‘Toby, fetch.’ He whispered, pointing at the shoe. Toby considered the order then barked and pranced over to Mycroft.

Mycroft looked up at the puppy. ‘Go away.’ He said and Toby cocked his head. Then he seemed to remember Sherlock’s order and darted for Mycroft’s shoe. Mycroft lunged for it but Toby was too fast, dragging the shoe back to Sherlock while Mycroft over balanced and ended up flat on his stomach on the floor. John couldn’t suppress a laugh.

‘Sherlock!’

Sherlock took the shoe off Toby. ‘Good dog.’

********

‘There you go.’ John said as he opened the door to Sherlock’s bedroom. Just as he did every morning, Toby walked out of the room and headed straight for the front door, giving John his usual begging eyes. With a smile, John opened the door and took Toby outside for the first wee of the day. Toby might use the litter box during the day but both he and John liked going outside at 6am when John woke up most mornings.

John still couldn’t figure out why Toby went to sleep with him in his room and woke up in Sherlock’s.

A voice distracted him from his thoughts. ‘Doctor Watson?’.

John paused on the doorstep. Ahead of him, Toby paused on the steps until John signalled he should go find Sherlock by touching his neck.

‘Yes?’ John asked, turning around. Three men were approaching him, uncaring of the looks the few people out this early were giving them.

‘You’re going to come with us.’

‘And if I refuse?’ One man opened his jacket, showing a gun. John almost rolled his eyes at the clicheness of this situation. Behind him, he heard Toby start to bark and he knew when the barking stopped that Sherlock was watching from the window.

‘Oh alright.’ He took a step forward waiting for the signal.

The window slammed shut. John turned and dashed for the door, the element of surprise allowing him to get inside before his attackers could draw their guns. He was halfway up the stairs before the shooting started.

A bewildered Mrs Hudson and delighted Sherlock met him at the top of the stairs as the front door banged open. Sherlock passed John his gun as John slammed the door shut.

‘Lestrade?’ John asked, lining up a shot.

‘On his way. Mycroft will be here first.’ Sherlock began to push the reluctant Mrs Hudson towards the kitchen and the possible safety of his bedroom. Toby joined in with this herding of the older lady.

‘Naturally.’

********

Sherlock groaned. He got another punch to the gut for his pain. The man delivering the punch was cousin to the ones who had tried to kidnap John..was it two days ago? Three days?

He bent down and whispered in Sherlock’s ear. ‘Tell me where they are detective and I’ll kill you quickly.’

‘You already know where they are, you’re just too stupid to realise.’ Sherlock muttered. He got a kick in the head for that.

For a moment, Sherlock regretted not telling John about this lead, for running off alone when he knew John was safe under Mycroft’s watchful eye. But then...John was safe, so did it matter if he was not?

Outside a dog started to bark, but the man didn’t seem to notice. Something about the bark stirred a memory in Sherlock but focusing on it was getting hard. The bark stopped as another kick was delivered to his head and it took Sherlock a moment to realise that the dog had stopped barking not that he had stopped hearing it.

‘You’re running out of kicks.’ Sherlock slurred. He attempted to sit up but only succeeded in rolling over so he was on his back and able to see his attacker. His murderer.

‘Why, is the backup coming?’ The murderer mocked.

Sherlock never got the chance to reply as it was at that moment the door behind his attacker banged open. A blur of black and white threw itself through the door and sunk his teeth into the man’s shoe. Moments later, a gunshot sounded and the man fell backwards.

Toby detached his teeth from the body and rushed over to Sherlock, whining the whole time. Sherlock reached out a shaking hand for the dog, grimacing when the ties around his hand stopped him reaching his pet. But Toby stepped forward, placing his head under the hand.

‘Good dog.’ Sherlock whispered, noting the lack of blood on the white muzzle. ‘Always a good dog.’

‘What about me?’ John asked as he knelt down in front of his friend. ‘Do I get a thank you?’

Sherlock was too woozy, too full of relief to bother tempering the emotions he knew his eyes were showing as he met John’s glance. ‘Thank you.’ He said, his eyes conveying the sheer wonder he felt at this unremarkable man having saved him from certain death.

John stared at him for a moment, then he descended, kissing Sherlock briefly. ‘We came home and you weren’t there and Mycroft didn’t know where you had run off to... Gods, Sherlock. I almost lost you.’

‘Almost.’

‘You mad bugger.’ John’s hands moved to Sherlock’s wrists, undoing the tightly tied ropes there.

‘Not good?’

‘The worse.’ John said as Toby pushed his way between them to climb into Sherlock’s lap. Sirens sounded from outside.

‘But that’s okay.’ John added. ‘I like not good.’ And he pulled Sherlock close.

********

Toby started to whine. John groaned and started to rise from his bed but a pair of arms tightened their grip on him.

‘Mine.’

John smirked. ‘Not a teddy bear Sherlock. Toby needs a walk.’

Sherlock muttered something that could have been a comment on it being too early for walks. But his judgement was faulty. While Sherlock didn’t sleep often, when he did sleep he _slept_. Too early for him on those days was anything before midday.

John looked at the clock which was flashing 10:39. ‘Sherlock, let me go please.’ Another grumble then the most displeased release Sherlock could manage without waking up fully.

Toby barked to show how annoying John was being by taking as long as he was.

‘I’m coming!’ John said, opening the bedroom door and watching the black and white blur race through the door in search of his lead.

‘Get breakfast.’ Sherlock said.

‘Breakfast?’ John said with a smirk as he hunted for clothes and shoes.

‘Lunch. We’ll have it in bed.’

John laughed. ‘No we’ll have it in the kitchen or we’ll not end up having it.’

And ignoring the grumbles behind him, John left the room in search of his excitable dog. Who promptly found him instead, lead in mouth and tail going with enough force to power a windmill.

‘Yes, walk time. Good dog.’ An evil thought occurred to John. ‘Go get Sherlock and you can have a walk.’ Toby cocked his head. ‘Get Sherlock or no walk.’

Toby considered this for another minute, then dropped the lead and bounded into the bedroom. Moments later a cry of ‘John!’ came from the room followed by excited barking.

John laughed.


End file.
